


We Can Just Dance To This

by AroundTheMoonbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, High Jaehyun, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Semi Drunk Jungwoo, Shirtless Jaehyun, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheMoonbin/pseuds/AroundTheMoonbin
Summary: 2 am in Jungwoo's kitchen





	We Can Just Dance To This

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic based on Troye Sivan's "Dance to this". I love song fics and jaewoo so !! There's not much jaewoo out there and I thought I would contribute to this ship, I love it so much. Hope you enjoy !!

Jaehyun slammed the door of Jungwoo’s apartment with his foot, kicking his shoes off by the side. He padded his way into the small kitchen, where his boyfriend was.

The said boyfriend had grabbed a cup and placed a small tea bag into it. Jungwoo glanced up from his cup for a second to see Jaehyun prop himself up on the counter, feet comfortably crossed.

Jaehyun pulled off his own sweaty shirt, placing it next to him on the counter. He rested his head back on the cabinets, his eyelids low. The only sound between them was the gentle gurr of the water kettle, soothing after the ear splitting sounds of the terrible party they had just came back from.

While waiting for the water to boil, Jungwoo pushed his blue hair out of his face before turning around. He leaned against the counter opposite to other, looking at him with ease, a big smile already on his face. Jaehyun’s eyes were coated with a layer of gloss and red. Jaehyun may have had too much to smoke, and Jungwoo may have had a little bit to drink, just a little.

The kitchen window overlooked a series of buildings and tree, though, the only thing visible were headlights and faint stars, due to the early hour.

“Awe, baby,” Jungwoo breathed as moved towards his baked boyfriend. His eyebrows raised in amusement, as he took the older’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly.

Jaehyun chuckled, a small smile crept up on his face. He leaned in to kiss him deeper. His legs dropped down so that Jungwoo could find his way in between them. The younger put his hands on his waist and pulled him flush against his torso, snaking fingers in the brown bush of hair.

Jaehyun truly had an intoxicating smell. His breath reeked of weed, while the cologne that lingered on his bare torso smelt like vanilla, and Jungwoo couldn’t get enough of it. He kissed him some more before he reluctantly pulled away, getting a soft grunt from the older. Having another idea in his mind, Jungwoo leaned over and turned on the little radio that sat on the window sill, a huge fern grew next to it.

A song that Jaehyun didn’t quite recognize played, a deep voice sung with slow soothing melody, it sounded as if they were under water. The younger started swaying to the beat, Jaehyun’s lips and eyes slowly curled up as he watched from his spot, dimples getting deeper the more he watched. Jungwoo comicaly mouthed the lyrics and looked over at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling under the dim fairy lights that were displayed over the kitchen.

Jungwoo pulled the older down to the floor and draped his hands over the broad shoulders. He started swaying his hips back and forth. Jaehyun placed his hands on the moving hips, and looked into his eyes. The younger had to peer up due to the height difference, making it easy for Jaehyun to see all of him.

Jungwoo’s started moving a bit more, his arms flopped around, making the other boy drop his hold on his hips. He twirled around, making Jaehyun grunt out of laughter.

All of a sudden, Jaehyun pulled Jungwoo by the belt buckles of his blue washed jeans.

“Stop dancing,” Jaehyun voiced in a husky monotone against the younger’s lips. He trailed his mouth down Jungwoo’s neck, making him scrunch up.

“That tickles,” Jungwoo laughed, his boyfriend carelessly hummed against his jaw and continued. He traveled to his ear, and started nipping at it. The boy kept squirming, making Jaehyun stop and press their lips together again.

Jungwoo pulled Jaehyun’s hand up, spinning under it and hugging him. Jaehyun put his arms around his shoulders, putting no efforts in his movements, he put his head over his boyfriend’s. Jungwoo’s shoulders moved to the beat again, making the older let out a low chuckle of defeat.

“You’re too much,” Jaehyun almost whispered, letting him dance. Jungwoo took the boy’s hands in his own and started swinging them.

The older let go off their hands and put them on his thighs  instead, to pick him up. Jungwoo yelped in surprise. He rested him against the counter, Jungwoo wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Will you stop dancing now?” he muttered. The younger looked up under his eyelashes into his boyfriend’s red eyes, pecking Jaehyun on the lips quickly.

“You should sleep,” he brushed Jaehyun’s cheek with the back of his hand and tucked a loose hair behind his ear, Jaehyun hummed. Jungwoo kissed his hot cheeks, and hugged his head, nose in his boyfriend’s soft hair.

“I kinda’ wanna eat, though,” Jaehyun said dryly into the boy’s chest. He felt the younger’s stomach and chest vibrate as he laughed. He put the younger completely on the counter so he could hug him tighter. Jungwoo played with the back of his hair, twisting strands and ruffling it.

The latter let go off Jaehyun and leaned back on his hands. He looked at his boyfriend’s drooping eyes and then down at his bare chest. He placed his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks, resisting the urge to squished them.

“What do you want to eat?” Jungwoo said in a low tone, his voice sounded more like music than the actual music that played.

“Uh, cereal.”

Jungwoo smiled delicately and took the boy’s large hands into his, playing with his fingers before intertwining them.

“Okay, Baby. Let’s have some cereal, then,” he said softly, giving a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. He jumped off the counter and got on his tippy toes, kissing him one last time before leading him to the fridge.

Completely forgetting about the cup of tea that had been waiting to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I was really inspired by this song and I hope I gave it justice.  
> Have a great day/night everyone :) 
> 
> twitter: @chenleisntmyult


End file.
